A MidWinter Nights Dream
by chcknfoot77
Summary: When Fred tells George to put a special love juice on his 'lil bro's eyes, George get's mixed up and things get outta hand. Please R
1. Act I Scene I

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any HP character except any unknown ones that magically appear. Nor do I own any Shakespeare. I do not make any money, I don't get anything but reviews, good or bad.

RAITING: PG-13 ((for now maybe…I'll let you know if it changes))

1

The student lounge would have been quiet if it wasn't for the conversation Draco and Pansy had going on. Pansy had been betrothed to Draco and she didn't really wish for it. Yet, her parents along with Draco's were pretty controlling, therefore making it near impossible to get out of.

"Draco, sweetie, I said I love you. But…I don't love you to the point of marriage." Pansy stared at Draco. His cold, gray eyes streaming back into hers. He opened his mouth to remark when they were interrupted by an added ice cold voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson…it is great you two plan on using those brains of yours to carry on a civil conversation, yet, there is a volume control I do believe you must follow. You'll have the whole castle in here if you keep speaking at the intensity you are already."

Draco and Pansy both turned their heads to the voice. Professor Snape stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes showed warning and surprise at the display of his students. Pansy bowed her head and looked down at her feet, Draco stood.

"Sorry sir. Maybe you could help us, you see…Pansy and I were just going over our…" Draco looked at Pansy before continuing. "…our marriage standings."

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. He let out a hefty sigh, signaling he wasn't in the mood at that point to discuss or help anyone with anything. He turned his head immediately as he heard two more voices passing by the door.

"So it's a date? This Saturday then?" Harry's voice was highly recognizable, so was the girl that was with them.

"You know the rule, if I can get my Divination, Muggle Studies and my Transfiguration homework done, along with studying chapters thirteen through twenty of my potions book done by then--"

"Hermione, can't you just forget about your studies for one night? We can't even have a date without you and your--" Hermione cut Harry off. Snape and Draco rolled their eyes in unison as Pansy stretched her neck to see out the door.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Snape groaned as Hermione and Harry's footsteps grew quiet. Students and their lovey-dovey nonsense. Draco made a gagging noise and Pansy hit his arm. Draco's face filled with pain and glared at Pansy as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh don't be such a baby, I didn't hit you that hard."

Draco kept his glare and stopped rubbing his arm, he stood tall and gave a small nod as he spoke.

"I got hit there this morning, and thanks to you I'll probably have a bruise there as big as New Zealand."

"Sure you will."

Draco stopped his glare, slowly and looked at Snape. Motioning out the door in the direction Harry and Hermione walked off to.

"You're just going to stand there and let them do that?"

Snape looked at Draco, his face filled with disgust.

"I beg your pardon? I would usually jump on the spot to take points away, but you've got to admit. He has become less of a pain as he started dating the know-it-all. Who knows, if they stay together we may become so lucky that he learns to an amount his head will explode."

Draco laughed, but was cut off by Snape once more.

"And if you ask me, if that girl knew what was best for her, she'd have chosen that trouble-maker Weasley over that stuck-up Potter."

Snape raised an eyebrow and took in a breath before stepping off of the doorframe and turning.

"Have a good day Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson."

Draco sat back down, followed by Pansy after Snape left. Pansy was looking at Draco, he caught her look and simply shrugged.

*******

Harry and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione leaned against Harry's shoulder, his arm around her. 

"We should go somewhere over Winter vacation. Just us two, no Ron, no one." Harry stated. He looked into the fireplace as he spoke and at Hermione when they finished. Neither of them noticed the girl that just entered and stood in the shadows. She would have made a great Rita Skeeter at how well she stayed hidden and quiet. Hermione looked up at Harry.

"You can't be serious, can you? Can you imagine all the studying we can get done?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Studying, always studying, never a moment of 'relax.'

"Hermione, honestly, can't you forget about your books just for once. It's a vacation, relaxing and letting your brains go to rot is what vacations are for." 

Hermione pursed her lips before looking back into the fire. Her features softened after a while and a small smile formed on her face.

"Oh alright. Where would we go, though?"

"Snuffles said that he'd be at his flat. It's a ways a way, but if we took the train, we could make it in a day and a half."

Hermione smiled larger and nodded.

"Alright, will you owl him soon, then?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should mail it from the forest, you know they got that new tracking device set up in the owlery…we wouldn't want to have an owl tracked."

Hermione nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Right, we could meet in the forest around ten then? After breakfast." Hermione turned to look at Harry and waited for his nod before she leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss before going to the stairs that led to the dormitories.

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry watched, he smiled as he watched her go up the stairs and disappear. He sat in the sofa a few minuets longer before turning in, himself, looking forward to tomorrow morning. The girl who had hidden in the shadows, smiling. She had a friend…a 'friend,' she thought, who would want to hear about this.

******************************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you like it…I'll have more chapters coming as soon as I get them written and checked! Please R&R!!!


	2. Act I Scene II

2

Fred raised his wand to charm the small rubber bouncing ball with the rainbow colors swirling inside. He and George had found the perfect charm to put on the Wacky Weasley's Rubber Bouncing Balls. Once they get bouncing, they won't stop and if you try to stop them they explode. Just then, as Fred began to speak, his wand was plucked out of his hand and he turned, quickly, expecting to see…

"Ginny, give that back." Fred held out his hand.

"I will not. Mom is right, you spend more time on your jokes and pranks then you do on your school work. I just talked with Professor McGonagal, do you have any idea what you got on your test?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"A grade…now give that back, we have a new breakthrough that will help the company out a lot and--"

"No." Ginny said, quickly removing her wand and tapping her wand to his and muttered a spell, making Fred's wand vanish into thin air.

"Virginia Weasley, bring back my wand, right. Now."

Ginny mocked a scared face and shook her head, walking out through the portrait.

"You won't get your wand back until you do your work, Mr. Weasley."

Fred stood there, fuming that he just let his sister take away his wand so easily. At that moment George appeared, walking down the stairs. Fred's eyes brightened and he looked at George.

"Hey Fred, how's it coming."

"Do you know what that sister of ours did?"

George tilted his head, sitting in a chair, he grabbed the bouncing ball. Looking at it, he furrowed his brow.

"Fred? Have you not put the charm on yet?" He tried bouncing the ball and caught it without anything happen. He looked quizzically up at Fred who stood there, glaring.

"How can I when Ginny took my wand?!"

"Gin took your wand? She's been hanging around us too long."

"No George, she's been hanging around Mum too long. She took it because I got a B minus on my Trans test."

George let out a sigh and a shake of his head. Ginny was becoming their mother more and more every summer.

"We could use my wand." George announced, pulling his wand out.

"No George, half the spell was done with my wand, we need it so nothing would be messed up."

"Well then, we'll need to get it back."

"Duh…Hey, I just got an idea." Fred answered as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"What's that?"

"Love potion…we can make her fall in love with Professor Snape until she cooperates and gives me my wand back." 

Georges eyes opened wide.

"Um…Fred, isn't that…isn't that a little too harsh? I mean, he is our most hated Professor in this school and if he found out that Ginny had a crush on him he'd be thinking something was up. Not to mention Ginny would have to tell him that she had your wand and Fred, you are a genius."

George finished with a smile, his eyes no longer wide, but sparkling with an itch to get into trouble. Fred was also smiling, stroking his chin.

"Great…I just need a few things, would you mind getting them for me as I clean this stuff up?"

George shook his head and stood. He pulled a sucker out of his pocket and popped it on his mouth.

"I got your back, bro."

"Great…it's a flower, you'll find it in the forest…Now George, I have to trust you won't tell anyone about this. It's a white flower, it's petals hold juice that when poured into eyes, the first thing the victims eyes see, they will fall in love with them."

George smiled as Fred explained to what he was supposed to get. He nodded and before he knew it, he was exiting the castle in search of a white flower. Fred quickly cleaned up their supplies and sat back in the common room, waiting for his favorite brother to return. As he waited, Harry ran through finishing putting on his heavy cloak, giving a smile and nod to Fred as he passed through the portrait. Ron was next to enter through the portrait, not even seeing Fred he made his way towards the stairs, followed by a girl, Jenelle Dorny. 

"I'm telling you Ron, listen to me."

"Jen, please, leave me alone."

Fred's head snapped to the two, he didn't say a word and watched. Jenelle went up and grabbed Ron's arm, preventing him from moving on.

"No, Ron, please, I love you, I can't let them do this to you."

Ron turned around, his face in confusion.

"You…love me?" He let out a laugh and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Jen, listen. I'm a big boy, I think I can handle everything on my own….Oh wait.."

Ron pushed past Jenelle and worked back to the portrait.

"I almost forgot, I need to stop by Hagrid's."

He exited through the portrait. Jenelle, frustrated and filled with rage stomped her foot, causing a vase on a nearby table to fall over. She turned around, still not noticing Fred in the couch, and stomped up the stairs into her room.

"Aw, now that's sad." Fred said as he sat in the couch. He looked at his watch. George should be returning soon, if he found the same bush he had found earlier that year. Soon enough, George came lolloping into the room, carrying a white flower. He smiled at Fred as he held it up.

"I found it!"

Fred gave a satisfied smirk as he took the flower and studied it, another idea coming to mind.

"Good boy. Listen, I have another thing I'd like you to do…Go back to the forest and grab another flower. Our 'lil bro needs help. Pour a drop onto his eyes as well, as I shall be dropping this flower's juice into Ginny's eyes."

George stood around, wondering how Fred became the boss all of a sudden, but feeling it was for a good purpose agreed and left again. Fred smelled the flower before smiling and went off to find his dear sister.

*******

Night time had fallen and Hermione decided to turn in, leaving Harry to himself. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him and walked through, looking up through the thick leaves and branches at the tiny patches of blue sky and stars. He sat down, leaning against a tree, enjoying the quite time he barely got to have due to some Voldemort plot always popping up at unwanted times. His eyes started closing and he opened them, he really should be getting back. Before he could think any further, his eyes had closed and had lied down, using a pile of leaves as a pillow, he fell asleep. 

George was walking around when he stumbled upon Harry, or as he knew him, his other, 'lil bro and smiled.

"'lil bro" he said, kneeling beside him.

"You shouldn't be sleeping here, you'll catch a cold." He said. Not wanting to move him. He took the flower carefully out of his pocket and held it over his eyes.

"Fred told me to do this to you, don't ask me why"

He began pouring the juice from the flower, a drop in each eye before pulling his wand and casting a warming spell over the sleeping Harry. He smiled, his job done and headed back towards the castle. Along the way he passed Fred.

"Fred? What are you doing out here this late?"

"Trying to find Ginny, you haven't seen her have you?"

George shook his head. He looked at the castle before back at Fred.

"Have you tried the Astronomy Tower? She sometimes goes up there at night."

Fred shook his head. He hadn't thought of there.

"I shall look there then." Giving a nod, Fred turned and beat George back into the castle. George entered, hands in pockets as he went back to the common room.


	3. Act II Scene I

3 

Jenelle walked out, it was early morning and the fresh air was just what she needed at that moment to help wake her up. She stretched as she stepped onto the rolling grounds that surrounded Hogwarts. She stepped onto a nice beaten dirt path that led into the forest, pulling her cloak tight as she went. Her brown hair blowing freely behind her as she walked into the crisp wind. She failed to notice the boy that was lying by a tree beginning to stir. Little did she know, she was straight in his eye sight so when he had opened his eyes, she was startled to find a wide-mouthed Harry suddenly standing.

"Harry, you scared me." She said, grabbing her chest. She felt like her heart was about to jump out.

"Scare a beauty such as yourself? I wouldn't hear of it." He ran a hand through his messy black mass of dried cells growing atop his head and took a step towards her. She turned towards him, her hands on her hips and her head tilted.

"Excuse me?"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you were?"

"Harry…stop. I'm not in the mood for games." Jenelle crossed her arms and looked away. She'd always been teased 

and the guy she would have thought last to go after her was just now flirting with her.

"A game?" Harry let out a chortled laugh.

"Never, Miss Dorney. I speak true. You are beautiful and I find it a shame I never told you. I guess I've never seen you out in such…" He grabbed her hand and brought it up in front of his chin. "Light." He smiled and kissed her knuckles. Jenelle's knees started to wobble before she caught herself and pulled her hand away abruptly. 

"What's the difference? I'm inside, I'm outside, I look the same either way." She turned sideways to him, crossing her arms once more and looked around the trees.

Harry reached out a hand and grabbed her arms, turning her gently towards him. 

"Jenelle." He spoke softly. As Jenelle put her head down to avoid his eye contact, he reached out and lifted her chin up to see her. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled again.

"I'm not lying. The outside light brings out your essence."

Jenelle's eyes began watering as she looked into Harry's. She shook her head violently, her hair flying back in front of her face.

"No! No! Don't do this." She turned and started to run back to the castle.

"Don't tease me."

"Jen…" Harry took a step to chase after her, but he didn't want to scare her away. ((A/N: har har…))

*******

The student lounge, once again was taken over by a group of boys along with Dumbledore. The elderly wizard stroked his beard as he entered the lounge and waited for the boys to notice before speaking, a twinkle shining bright in his eye.

"As you may have heard, the great wizard Zurnich is to arrive in three days. It is tradition to put on a play and the staff has voted. We are leaving it up to you five to put on a play."

An assortment of groans and grunts filled the room and Dumbledore held up a hand. 

"Consider yourselves honored to receive such a task. Now, I have to be going, there are a few other tasks, myself, I have to do." Dumbledore gave one last nod and exited the lounge, leaving the group of boys behind. Oliver Wood stood as Dumbledore left and clapped his hands together.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. It may not be a quidditch game, but we get to let loose. What play should we do?

Everyone shrugged. Seamus was the next to speak.

"Why don't you organize it, Wood?" Everyone seemed to agree and Oliver sighed and nodded. 

"Very well…let's see. Oh, I know the perfect one." He took his wand out of his pocket ((A/N: clean minds now…*grin*)) and accio'd a pile of books. As the books floated in, he looked over what he had to work with. Lee Jordan…a hyper fellow, prone to live out his dares when playing Truth or Dare, always a smile on his face…he'd be perfect for…

"Lee, you'll play the wall in which the two lovers commune through." He held out the script and Lee took it.

"A wall? Oh boy." Lee smiled, his bright white teeth shining as he took the script and flipped open to the first page. Oliver looked at the next script he held, the Lion. He looked over his victims again and smiled as his eyes landed on…

"Colin, a perfect person to play the Lion."

"Th-the Lion?" He reached out for his script. He flipped to his part and raised an eyebrow. 

"Alright, the Lion it is." Colin smiled, unsurely as Oliver looked back down to the scripts. 

"Seamus, you will play "the knight," Pyrimus."

"The knight?" Seamus stood and grabbed the script and looked at the list.

"I'll play the knight, but please, let me also play the Lion, I can roar in a way it makes the girls melt." Seamus did a small roar, ending it with a gentle purr. Oliver laughed, along with the others.

"Seamus, no, Colin is playing the Lion."

"Then let me play the wall as well--"

"Seamus." Oliver shot a look to Seamus.

"Lee is the wall, you, surely cannot be the wall." Seamus pouted and sat down before quickly standing up again.

"Then Moonshine, you have not given that part to someone yet and I need the extra credit."

"I'm playing Moonshine, and I'm pretty sure we are not doing this for a grade." Oliver looked at Seamus who shrugged and sat back down, flipping to the first page of the script and reading it. All that was left was Neville. He looked scared, yet hopeful as Oliver handed him the script.

"Neville, you lucky dog. You get to play--"

"The knight in duel. The handsome one that can win over all the ladies and saves the damsel in distress?"

"Not exactly, Thisbie. The beautiful girl in which Pyrimus is in love with." Neville scoffed.

"A girl? I get to play a girl?" He looked at the script, wide eyed. There was no way in Hell they'd get him to play a girl. Oliver waved his wand and a blonde curly wig appeared on his head. 

"Yes, a girl. Do not fear, I doubt anyone will recognize you as you'll be in costume." Oliver sat back down after distributing all the scripts. Neville pulled the wig off furiously and threw it on the ground and looked at his script.

*******

George was taking a walk, not yet heard what Harry was up to or if Fred got the juice on Ginny's eyes. As he passed the student lounge he noticed Neville wearing…a wig? 'Now that's peculiar,' he thought. He stood silently and noticed Seamus sat, gloating over a book he held in his hands. In a joke, he took his wand out and pointed it at Seamus and muttered a word, in a blink of an eye Seamus's head grew into a donkey's head. He smirked, pleased with his prank as he stepped off and continued to the Great Hall.

Neville sighed, still looking at his book and mumbled.

"The only time I'll play a girl is when Seamus becomes an arse." He stopped and looked up and over to Seamus who seemed to be oblivions to the fact he was indeed an arse. Neville dropped the book and broke out into laughter, followed by the others as they noticed the change. Seamus sat there, looking back and fourth between the boys.

"What?"

"Very funny." Neville said between giggles. He stood up to leave, followed by Lee.

"I should go rehearse my lines…seems I will have to play a girl after all." Neville took one last look over at Seamus and burst out laughing again. Lee, giggling madly and wildly left beside Oliver who was grabbing his sides in laughter. Seamus looked at Colin who got blinded by a bright flash as Colin snapped a picture before leaving, still laughing. Seamus, angered by the outbursts from his friends started yelling in a fit of confusement and as soon as his eyesight returned back to normal, he noticed that the room was empty. He stood to walk out, but caught his reflection in the window. He saw a donkey looking right back at him.

"Make an ass out of me will they?" He heard Draco's voice approaching and decided it would be better to get out of there before Draco could make fun. He quickly put his head down, covering his big furry ears with the hood of his cloak and walked down the halls, looking for a place of rescue to hide. 

*******

Fred was sitting in the library as Ron and Hermione entered. 

"Ron, I can't, I don't know if you got the news flash but Harry and I are together."

"But he can't treat you like I can."

Fred looked back and fourth between Hermione and Ron before standing and walking over to Ron placing him in a head lock and roughing his hair.

"Ronniekins, what's going on?" Fred looked at Ron who was sending a red-faced glare up at him. Hermione looked at Fred.

"Can you please explain to your brother that I'm taken?"

Fred looked at Hermione and looked at Ron. He released Ron and took him by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye.

"Ron, we all know how much of a crush you've had on Hermione, you just have to learn that Hermione isn't available anymore."

Ron shoved Fred's hands off his shoulders and looked at Hermione.

"Please, Hermione, you're driving me crazy. Can I just have a hug?" He held his arms out and took a step towards Hermione. She looked at him, her eyes showing a sign of scare and she turned, taking off running out of the library to look for Harry. Maybe if Harry knew, he could talk some sense into his best friend.

*******

A/N: Hey two reviews? Only two? Aw, please review more. To my two reviewers:

****

Kimnlei: Pav, I don't ignore you. I have been really busy lately doing research which cannot be disturbed. I have missed a few months of school because I have been ill and Finals are in a week and a half. I only have time to goof around late at night and when I'm not sleeping, which is usually in the wee morning hours. Hence the reason I do not return the IM's. Please understand. Thanks for your review though, yes it is interesting. See you on site!

****

An angels reflection: Is this soon enough? I hope *grins* Thanks for your review!

~ I hope I'll be able to keep the updates coming as fast as I can, as you may have read, I have been sick and the work has piled up past my head. *sigh* Remember: A review is a writer's best friend!


	4. Act II Scene II

Fred put a hand on Ron's shoulder as they watched Hermione leave. It was then Fred figured out that George hadn't done his job correctly, but figured out a plan to fix it. 

"Tell me…why Hermione?"

Ron sighed, he looked up at his brother.

"Oh come on, Fred. For Merlin's sake, can't you just leave me alone for once?" Ron shrugged off Fred's hand once again and walked to the sofa and sat down, he put his elbows on his knees and his chin into his hands. Fred looked at Ron. He then remembered the girl that was chasing after him yesterday in the common room.

"What about that girl that was chasing you yesterday. She seemed like a nice girl."

"Who? Jen?" Ron burst out into laughter before continuing.

"We're just friends."

"So, you wouldn't even give a chance to know her better?"

Ron shrugged. Fred let out a sigh and sat down.

"I was going to go to Hogsmeade tonight to get a butterbeer…if you wanted to come, you could bring Jen."

Ron thought about Fred's offer before looking at his brother.

"Fine…fine. But just because you told me to."

Fred laughed and grabbed Ron into another head lock before standing up.

"Great. How 'bout I meet you there at 8 then. I would love to talk more, but I have to go find George…see if he's found my wand yet."

"You lost your wand?"

"No, Ginny took it from me."

Ron smirked and nodded. He watched as Fred left before sighing and looking down at his hands.

*******

Seamus walked and walked, soon finding himself going up a twisted staircase that led to the Astronomy tower. Hopefully no one was up there, if there was, he was sure to be embarrassed. He reached the door and opened it. It cried out with a loud squeak and he winced…now anyone in there would know the door opened. He took in a breath before opening the door and stepped inside. Lying on one of the couches was Ginny. She heard the squeak and opened one eye. As she looked around she saw a donkey head on a human's body walking in, but she thought nothing of it. Like in cartoons, a heart shape formed around his head and she sat up, a charming smile on her face. Seamus turned, immediately to where he saw someone move and spotted Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry….I…I didn't think anyone was up here. I'll leave." He turned to leave but Ginny was up and grabbing his had before he had a chance to touch the door. Seamus halted and turned slowly, looking down at Ginny who had so eagerly grabbed his hand.

"Umm…Ginny?"

Ginny shivered. The way he said her name, the way his hand felt in hers, she loved it. She didn't want him to go, yet…she didn't know his name.

"You seem to know my name so well, yet, I don't think I know yours."

"Let's keep it that way." He replied nervously. Ginny smiled.

"Oh, the mysterious kind are we?" She brought a hand up and traced it up his furry ear.

"I like the mysterious ones." 

Seamus blushed and pulled his hand from hers, stepping towards the door.

"Please don't go." She said, making another move to grab his hand. Seamus blinked and stopped again, turning back to Ginny.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I love you, I don't want you to go, I don't want to ever let you go." She whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the couch. Seamus reluctantly went, sitting next to her, trying to pull away as she put his hand around her shoulder. 

"Hold me donkey head…I'm cold."

'Donkey head' he thought, rolling his eyes slightly. He pulled a blanket off the couch and lifted it over Ginny as she laid her head on his shoulder, gripping his arms tighter around her. Seamus gave in and hugged her a little tighter. After all, he never did tell anyone about the secret crush he had started forming on her in the beginning of the year. Maybe having a donkey head wasn't so bad after all.

*******

Hermione found Harry on the quidditch field. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear.

"I missed you." 

Harry looked behind him before shrugging her arms off.

"Oh, it's you." He said. He took his broom in hand and started walking towards the middle of the quidditch field. Hermione looked offended and ran after him.

"'Oh, it's you'!! Is that all you have to say to me? No, hello sweetie? No, I missed you too?!?" Hermione gaped, wide mouthed as Harry turned towards her.

"Fine…Hello sweetie, I missed you too." He quickly said before he continued to walk on. Hermione clenched her hands into fists. 

"Harry Potter. Stop acting like we don't love each other. I think I deserve 10 kisses from you because of that!" She heard a laugh come from Harry and sighed, stomping her foot. First Ron was obsessing over her AGAIN, now her boyfriend wasn't even acting like her boyfriend?!? What the hell was wrong with the world? She crossed her arms and began to walk off the field.

*******

Fred grabbed George and pulled him into a vacant corridor. He narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips, tilting his head in question. George looked back, a quizzical expression crossing his face.

"What?"

"Oh don't you 'what' me. You know exactly what I'm going to talk to you about."

"I do?" George narrowed his eyes in question as Fred looked on in surprise.

"Oh, don't tell me that you don't know you put the flower juice on the wrong person!" 

George shook his head.

"No, I didn't."

"Bull."

"Fred, I swear, I didn't know!."

Fred tightened his jaw before relaxing and taking a deep breath.

"You didn't know?"

George shook his head.

"No. You told me to put it on 'lil bro's eyes and I did."

"You put the juice on Rons eyes?"

"No, Harry's."

Fred's mouth dropped open.

"Harry's! George! You were supposed to put it on Ron's eyes!"

"Then maybe you should have said Ron." George placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward slightly as he spoke. Fred did the same.

"I said 'lil bro's eyes…I figured that you'd have known since Ron _is_ our only little brother we have."

"And maybe you should remember that I refer to Harry as our 'lil bro as well!"

They both stood there, breathing fiercely in and out of their noses before Fred was the first one to pull back.

"Well, at least I noticed the mistake. I have invited Ron to the Three Broomsticks tonight and he's bringing along a friend who might get his mind off of Hermione."

"Hermione? Why Hermione?" 

Fred shot a warning glare at George who backed up and shut up immediately. 

"As I was saying. Maybe if we keep those two together and wear them out to where they both pass out in the common room tonight, we can hope that Ron would wake up before Jen and see her. That way both will be set straight and Harry and Hermione will be left alone in peace for once."

George nodded.

"Let's just hope."

Fred sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And I still haven't gotten to find my wand yet. I found Ginny up in the astronomy lounge…she was asleep so I put the drops in, hoping that Professor Snape made his rounds last night and would see her."

"Don't worry Fred. She can't keep your wand forever, you do need it for some classes you know. Thank Merlin it's only Saturday, you still have another day or so before you'll need it….hopefully."

Fred just glared and walked off down the hall, followed by George.

*******

A grumpy Ron sat in the corner booth of the Three Broomsticks. Jenelle sat next to him and on the other side of the booth, Fred and George sat. They had finished two butterbeers and were on their fourth.

"So, Jenelle…are you new here?" George asked. Jenelle nodded.

"I came here last month actually, I guess you can still consider that pretty new." She shot a nervous look towards Ron who had been glaring at his cup for more than 30 minuets and smiled at Fred and George. Fred kicked Ron from beneath the table which sent Ron shooting up in his seat, howling in pain and rubbing his leg.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked, his face screwed up in pain. Fred just looked over and shrugged.

"And where would you be from?" Fred said, looking away from Ron over to Jenelle.

"Scottland, actually."

"Oh, Scottland. Isn't that nice Ron?" Fred said looking over at Ron, his face of warning that if he didn't become more in the conversation, he was asking for another kick in the shin. Ron huffed and nodded.

"Yes, that is very nice."

Madam Rosemerta, the bar maid came by and asked if they would like another round of butterbeers. The kids shook their heads.

"No thanks…but the check would be nice." George replied. Fred nodded, Ron sighed and Jenelle started digging in her purse for some change to pay for her drinks. As she was setting the change down, George pushed the change back towards her.

"No, no, no…this is on us this time." Jenelle smiled at George…stealing a look at Ron.

"Why thank you." She stifled a yawn as the check was paid for and as they stood up to leave. Fred looked between the two kids and smiled. His plan was working. It was as simple as taking candy from a baby. He couldn't wait for Ron and Jenelle to pass out before he could execute his plan any further, which, he had a feeling, would be soon.

******************************************************************************************

A/N: I'm gonna get the reply notes later because I'm soooo tired, I'm about to pass out. Hope you enjoyed this one! Catch you next time! A review is a writers best friend…so REVIEW!


End file.
